1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a wet or safety razor. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an ergonomic handle provided with an improved grip structure for a wet or safety razor.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of wet or safety razors (referred hereinafter as safety razors) are known in the art. Razors usually comprise a handle portion, at the front end of which a razor blade unit comprising one or more blades is disposed.
The structure of the handle portion is important for an optimal position of the grip, providing an optimal shaving angle to one or more blades with respect to the surface of skin. Gripping pads or ribs have been provided on the surface of the handles.
However, many known types of handles are limited in their gripping properties when the handle is used in a soapy and watery environment. Thus, although the gripping pads or ribs are made from an elastomeric compressible material, their shape and/or size do not facilitate shaving, particularly precision shaving, more particularly when the index finger of the user guides the razor blade unit. When the finger slips on the side of the handle, the blades are pushed laterally, and the user may cut himself.
Although some known types of handles make it possible to obtain a good grip, research is still going on into handles with even better qualities, particularly as regards precision shaving where the index finger has an essential role.
EP-A-0 894 040 discloses a handle provided with an operating device on the upper side of the handle in the vicinity of the razor head. The said operating device is provided with short ribs which are straight on some drawings, and look curved on other drawings.
EP-A-0 402 105 discloses a handle provided with an actuator comprising short ribs on the upper side of the handle in the vicinity of the razor head.